The Other Side
by Soralles
Summary: There are two sides to every story. [Oneshot]


It all started with the darkest day this specific Minecraft world had ever experienced.

A certain enderwoman, Akumu, and her young, green clothed friend, Haku, were out for their nightly walk. One of Akumu's hands was claimed by Haku's, while the other was stuffed in her black jeans' pocket.

It was one of the best nights the duo could've asked for, as they weren't very comfortable during the daytime. They preferred the darkness, the sweet, sweet blackness that came after hours of waiting in cold caves, hiding from those who hunted them.

You see, Akumu and Haku carry very precious items. The crazed creatures known as "Players" were always after them for it, which is why they often had to hide. The darkness hid the youngest of the two relatively well, yet Akumu's glowing amethyst eyes would give away their location. The Players would always find them, and get quite a few hits in on Akumu; she would end up limping back with Haku to what was called "home".

That happened every single night of their lives. Every night spent fighting to stay alive.

* * *

Those two never could catch a break, it seemed. Akumu never could use her special powers while the youngster was with her; she didn't want to take the risk of hurting Haku by accident. That was one thing she swore to herself she would never do. So, Akumu would take her place as the guardian of the green haired girl, and act as a shield, taking all the damage. Tears would immediatly fall from Haku's seagreen eyes. Pain filled groans would be heard. Eventually, the Players would lose interest and leave, finding others to wreak havoc upon. The girl donned in green would have to use all of her strength to pull Akumu back to her home, and that was a thing easier said than done.

Akumu would wake, bandaged and sore, with Haku curled up against her.

* * *

One day, an enderwoman was sitting in the shade of a tree, as her cave had Players in it. It was very rainy, which made her even more upset. Her knees pulled up to her chest, she shut those purple eyes of her. Soon, the half-enderman looked up while hearing muddy footsteps. A young, short girl with grassy green hair and an outfit to match; a hat with a darker shade of green and what seemed to be an emerald colored dress, approuched her, two umbrellas in hand. She didn't smile, nor frown as she handed the enderwoman the umbrella with different shades of red and pink, her other hand holding onto her own umbrella; one that was green, aqua, and silver. The enderwoman peered up at the girl, silently questioning her.

"It's for you," Said the mysterious girl, a smile now present on the childlike face of hers. "I heard rain wasn't good for mobs like you."

Cautiously, the woman nodded and gently took the umbrella from the child's hand, then stood and walked out from under the shade of the tree, having new protection. The girl turned around.

"My name is Haku." The girl, Haku, grinned up at the enderwoman. "What about you? What is your name?"

Not used to speaking, she stammered. "M-my name i-is... Akumu."

The young girl's cheerfulness was starting to rub off on Akumu, she could feel it. A giggle came from Haku's lips at those words. "You know, you give off an eerie vibe."

Sighing, the enderwoman mumbled: "Yeah. Are you scared too?"

Akumu was beyond surprised as Haku took ahold of her hand, then chirped happily. "Not one bit! I think you're just lonely." After a moment of silence, Haku then said: "That can be your new nickname!"

"...What?"

"Eerie!" Haku said, grinning. "You're Eerie to me from now on, okay?"

She wasn't sure what to say. A strange feeling bubbled up inside of her, and a smile tugged on the corners of Akumu's lips. "Alright... I should call you something too. It's only fair."

Haku nodded, excited, and said: "Mhm! Whatever you want. Think of something."

"Felicity."

"Hm?"

"Felicity," Akumu repeated, allowing just this once, a smile to make an appearence on own her lips. "It's a name... One that means happiness. You're so cheerful, Haku."

The girl giggled yet again, liking the sound of her new name. "I love it, Eerie!"

* * *

Years passed and the two never left each other's sides. They were inserperable. One fateful night changed that, however.

* * *

Eerie and Felicity were taking a walk when everything went downhill. The young creeper-girl had insisted that they take a walk near one ravine because she loved to look at the glowing lava below. Eerie made sure to keep a tight grip on Felicity's hand, as the girl was walking closer to the edge than the enderwoman wanted, causing her palms to grow sweaty.

"Look, Eerie! That Player's ruining the lava with all that water!" Shouted the girl. Angered, she stomped her feet, resulting in the rock breaking out from underneath her. The girl screamed as she fell down into the dark abyss, her pale hand slipping from the enderwoman's clammy one.

Shocked, Eerie stared wide-eyed down the chasm. She quickly jumped down, her night vision finally having a great use. Her lavender eyes scanned the area, seeing green a long ways down. Eerie heard the hissing of her companion and she immediatly broke out into a sprint. She arrived just in time to see an explosion, and Felicity drop to the ground.

"HAKU!" The name almost came out as a screech, one filled with rage and anguish. Akumu dropped to her knees and pulled Felicity into her arms, a lump forming in her throat. "F-licity-" She'd lost the ability to speak properly.

A soft whisper came from the child, one too faint for anyone to understand. Though, just the sound of her sweet voice was amazing.

"Haku-"

"Eerie..." Those familiar, half-lidded blue-green eyes met with the pain filled, wide amethyst ones above. "S-stop that..."

Slight confusion radiated from the enderwoman, as well as sadness. The two began speaking in hushed whispers, the darkness hiding their hunched over forms. "What do you mean...?"

A weak chuckle came from Haku at that. "You're actually showing emotion... I-It's freaking me out..."

Tears formed in Akumu's eyes. "Shut up! You... You have no idea, kid." Felicity gave a quiet groan, her voice even softer than before. "Haku...? You can't just leave me here..."

"I'm not," Felicity insisted, "I'm not leaving... Not forever... You'll find me again, soon, Eerie."

Akumu shook her head, not at all believing one word that came from the child. Her voice broke. "No I won't!" She said, "Y-you're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you...?" Haku closed her eyes and sighed. "You're the only friend I've ever had, y'know... Now, I'm pretty tired..."

"No!" Akumu shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks, and on to the child in her arms. "You can't sleep! It's- It's not time for bed..."

Haku's smile never faded, though her body started to. "No, it's too early, but I'm really tired..." One final word and name were said before Felicity's chest heaved with her last breath. "'Night, Eerie."

"Goodnight, Felicity."

* * *

Ever since that one night, the enderwoman had wandered everywhere possible in the world she lived in, determined to reunite with her young companion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: First Minecraft story! Well, oneshot. Anyway. Bleh. **

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos.**

**I hope you enjoyed! This idea has been in my head for quite a while. I had to type it out. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated! uwu**


End file.
